Choices
by BabyPrin
Summary: *FINISHED* A good friend from an ally planet arrives in Arus. Circumstances compel Keith, Allura and the visiting Prince to make choices for the good of another and the Planet.
1. Regrets

Choices Chapter One - Regrets 

It was another beautiful day on Arus. The skies were clear and a cool breeze swept the meadows. The birds sang beautiful melodies and the flowers bloomed, showing-off their magnificent colors. 

Lance, Hunk, and Keith were lying-down on the lush, green field near the castle's lake and relaxing after exhausting themselves in lion practice. They had worked on several maneuvers that day, all of which took a lot of time and both physical and mental effort to get right. 

"Hey, I wonder where Pidge and the princess are?" Hunk suddenly asked. 

"Pidge said he wanted to get a book first. Something about this being a perfect setting to read his book on nature." Lance said. He continued, "As for the princess... I wouldn't be too surprised if she were locked in her room again." He chuckled a bit. "After what happened during practice, Nanny and Coran must be giving her another lecture on the 'shoulds' and 'should-nots' that rule the life of royalty." 

Hunk nodded. "Hey, I'm going over to castle control to check some things out then I'm going to the kitchen to get us something to eat. I'm hungry." 

"You're always hungry." 

Hunk pretended not to hear him as he stood-up and started walking towards the castle. About a few meters away he asked, "You guys want anything?" he shouted over his shoulder. 

"No, thanks!" Lance answered. "You'll end-up eating my share anyway." 

Keith remained quiet. In his mind, he was going through the events of lion practice. He had requested Coran to assist lion practice that morning. The castle was to aim and fire half-filled missile shells at the lions as they either shoot or evade them. He warned the team that this kind of ammunition would make the battle seem real enough without totally damaging the lions. And he instructed Coran that he program castle control at the setting that they were the enemy --- missile launch at this program was continuous and accurate. 

Everything seemed to be going well, until one of the missiles hit the blue lion. It shook the princess, but she recovered fast enough. She was able to dodge the other aimed for her. Unfortunately, though, she wasn't ready to avoid the third, and the fourth and the fifth. 

He felt his heart constrict when he watched the blue lion speedily plunge down, taking the unconscious princess with it. His and the other's lions plunged after it, able to slow-down its decent by each grabbing a paw of the blue in their own lions' mouths. Once down, all of them hopped out of their lions and headed for the blue lion. He personally went in and brought the princess out. She was still unconscious, and a cold sweat covered her forehead. He gently laid her on the ground, supporting her upper body with his arms. Pidge slowly took her helmet off. He said a silent prayer as he shook her a bit to bring her back to consciousness. She winced and slowly opened her eyes. He let out the breath he didn't know he was holding, as a smile slowly bloomed across her slightly pale lips. He found himself smiling back. They continued to stare into each other's eyes, completely oblivious to everyone there, until Nanny's frantic cries broke the spell. 

Keith sighed. He didn't know what came over him that moment his eyes met hers. It seemed like time stood still. It seemed like nothing else mattered. It seemed like... _NO!_ He scolded himself. _This isn't the place nor the time... nor the person_. He continued to stare at the sky as he debated with himself. 

Lance watched the expression on his best friend's face. Usually, no one was able to read what was on their captain's mind. But at that moment, Lance could have sworn he read confusion written all over Keith's normally impassive face. And he had a feeling that he knew why... 

"It isn't your fault." 

Keith looked to his right and arched an eyebrow at him. Lance bit back his chuckle when he saw the sudden change in expression in Keith's face. It was blank again. Lance closed his eyes and grinned. Just like him to hide what he's feeling... 

"Maybe it is, Lance." 

Lance opened his eyes and met Keith's troubled ones. It was his turn to arch an eyebrow. "What makes you say that?" 

Keith sighed. "I push her too hard. She didn't train with us at the academy. She's the royal princess of Arus, for crying out loud! She shouldn't be up there flying the lions with us. It's not her place to risk her life..." he stopped, realizing that Lance wasn't listening to him anymore; Lance was laughing; really hard. 

"Did you know that you're starting to sound like Nanny and Coran?" Lance managed to choke-out while clutching his sides. 

Keith shook his head and looked away. 

"C'mon, Keith. You gotta give the princess a little more credit than that." Lance said, suddenly sober, rubbing his eyes to clear them from the tears that formed from all the laughing he did. "She's made it this far. And, you've got to admit; she's one helluva pilot. So she made a few mistakes along the way," _like the one this morning_, he silently added, "but, hey! We make mistakes, too." 

"I don't know, Lance." Keith said, looking back at him unconvinced. "If something happens to her..." he trailed-off. All of a sudden, he didn't know what he was going to say. 

Lance gave him a complacent grin. 

Keith looked away again. 

His trail of thoughts was interrupted by Pidge's shouts coming from behind them. He abruptly stood-up, expecting bad news. 

"Hunk wants us at castle control."


	2. The Visitor

**Chapter Two - The Visitor**

****

"What's up?" Lance asked, momentarily catching his breath. 

Hunk whirled the seat around to face them. "I'm not sure. It's not a Doom ship, but it hasn't contacted us yet." He swiveled the chair to face the controls again and enlarged the picture on the viewscreen. 

Keith carefully studied the ship that had entered the planet's airspace. The sleek, one-man fighter ship gracefully flew through the Arussian sky. At the altitude the ship was in, large cloud masses covered the sky. _Whoever's flying that thing is good._ He thought, noting the way the pilot almost effortless dodged a mountain that came into the ship's view when the sky cleared. He continued to eye the ship as Hunk entered commands on the console to give him every angle of the spacecraft. Keith put a hand on Hunk's shoulder to make him stop. 

"That crest," Keith said, pointing to the screen, "doesn't it look like one of those that hangs beside the crest of King Alfor in the conference room?" 

"Hey, I think you're right, Keith!" Pidge said, "I remember seeing a crest with a dragon in it." 

"Hunk, find the frequency used by the pilot of that ship." Keith ordered. 

Hunk entered a new set of commands. "He's all yours, skipper." 

Keith nodded. "This is castle control. You have entered Arussian airspace. Please identify yourself and your mission." 

After a few seconds, the pilot made audio contact. 

"Castle control, before I do, please tell me that your princess is alive." 

Everybody shot questioning glances at each other. 

"Princess Allura of the Royal House of Arus is alive." Keith said. 

Silence from the other side. 

"What is going on here?" 

Everyone whirled around to find Princess Allura and Coran standing at the entrance of Castle Control. 

"Your highness, that is the crest of the Royal House of Amaget." Coran said, noticing the ship on the viewscreen. He had approached the console as he said this. 

"Coran? Is that you?" 

The Prime Minister was startled. 

The pilot finally made visual contact. He was wearing a helmet with a tinted visor. 

"Coran! It is you!" 

Allura gasped. _That voice! _

Coran seemed to have recognized the voice as well. "Could it be?" 

The pilot took his helmet off. 

Allura couldn't hold back the tears that formed in her eyes. Her hands trembled at her sides as she whispered with a mixture of uncertainty, hope, and happiness, "Allan." 

The pilot smiled. "I missed you, too, Allura."


	3. Enter: The Prince

Chapter Three - Enter: the Prince 

Allura anxiously waited for the pilot of the spacecraft to dismount at the castle docking bay. Her slightly perspiring hands were clasped together in anticipation. She noticed that Coran was as eager as she was, but was also as apprehensive. Zarkon and Haggar have pulled many stunts similar to this; where a loved one would show-up --- having Garrett and Queen Orla in mind --- only to prove to be nothing but a hoax to penetrate the castle, and to destroy them and Voltron. She glanced at her four friends. They seemed uneasy as well. 

But, she remained hopeful. Inspite the danger involved, she wanted to know for herself if this was indeed another deception. And, if it wasn't... 

The hatch opened. Allura held her breath. The form of a well-toned man wearing a brown pilot's suit appeared. His hair was the color of the rays of the sun, and his eyes, when he caught her gaze, were as blue as the ocean. His face was flawless, and a hearty smile slowly bloomed across his lips. He gracefully hopped down the ship, momentarily hesitating before he walked towards her. 

Allura told herself not to melt into a puddle as the young man took big, confident strides towards her; their blue eyes still locked. 

Time seemed to have stood still as he kneeled in front of her and reached-out for her hand, which she almost immediately held-out. Even as he was about to kiss her, their gazes never broke. The touch of his warm, full lips against her skin made her giddy with excitement. 

As he stood up, their eyes continued to drown themselves in the depths of each other's ocean-blues. Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity, Allura broke out of her trance and threw her arms around his neck. 

"Allan! It's you! It's really you!" she sobbed, burying her face in his chest. 

Allan wrapped his strong arms around her and rested his chin on her head. A small smile formed on his lips as he gently stroked the graceful lines of the princess' back to calm her. 

"I see you're still the fervid crybaby you always were." He suddenly teased. 

Coran chuckled as the princess choked-out an outraged gasp. Allura irritably pushed him away from her. 

"And you're still a discourteous nincompoop!" she quipped back. 

Allan laughed as he stepped forward to close the distance between them again. He reached-out and wiped the tears that were on her cheeks. Suddenly, he sobered. 

"I'm so sorry, Allura." He half-whispered. 

Allura covered the hand on her cheek with her own. She smiled at him, her eyes still glistening with the remnants of tears. "There's nothing to apologize for. I understand." She whispered back. She brought down her hand, bringing his with it and squeezing it to reassure him before letting it go. 

Allan turned to Coran. "Coran, it's good to see you!" he said, approaching him, clasping his outstretched hand, and vigorously shaking it. Then after a brief hesitation, he pulled the prime minister closer and hugged him. Coran reciprocated this hug before gently pushing the visitor at an arm's length. 

"It is good to see you too, your majesty." He replied, his voice gruff with emotion. 

Allan turned his gaze back to Allura, with an uncertain smile on his lips. "Aren't you going to introduce me?" 

Allura arched an eyebrow. Allan looked behind her. She followed his gaze. Slightly embarrassed, she motioned for him to come closer. 

"Allan, I'd like you to meet the Voltron Force." She proudly declared as he walked towards her. "Boys, this is Prince Allan of Amaget." 

The force bowed before the prince. 

"Please, I am not one for formalities." He said, eyeing them carefully, before continuing, "Kindly introduce yourselves." 

"I'm Pidge," the youngest spoke uncertainly, "I fly the green lion." He said, fidgeting with his glasses. 

"I handle the yellow lion." The big man said. "They call me Hunk." 

"Lance. Red Lion." He smugly said. Allura shot him a glance. Lance just shrugged. 

"Captain Keith. Pilot of the Black Lion." Said with an air of confidence that no one in the docking bay missed. "Welcome to Arus, your highness." 

The prince nodded. "It is indeed an honor to meet the famed Voltron Force. Especially you, captain." He said, approaching him. They were about the same height and the same built. The same fiery intensity emanated from both their beings. The two men locked eyes, trying to read each other out. 

"Allan, maybe you'd like to rest now." Allura said from behind. "I'm sure Nanny has prepared a feast for your arrival." 

"Nanny? She's here too?" he said, breaking his gaze from the captain and meeting the princess'. "It'll be a great to see her." He continued, as he walked away from the force and approached Allura. He offered her his arm. "But, maybe after we take a bit of a walk in the gardens for a while, for old times sake?" he sounded hopeful, his eyes twinkling. Allura giggled. "Yes, I'd be delighted. For old times sake." She answered, as she linked her arm with his. 

Together they walked-out of the docking bay, with five pairs of eyes following them. 

When the doors closed behind them, Pidge, Hunk, and Lance shifted their gaze from the door to Coran, who still held his gaze on the closed doors. 

"Who was that?" Lance asked. 

"That, Lance, is the crown prince of the Amaget." Coran replied, looking at the curious explorers. "His majesty, Prince Allan, is the sole heir to the throne of that planet. His father has been a good friend of King Alfor, and they fought side-by-side in this war. Before the war broke out here in the far galaxy, the royal family of Amaget would always visit Arus. The young Allan and Allura were a handful, but it was always a joy to their parents to see them play and laugh amidst the turmoil that Zarkon had started. It was then decided that the prince was to be left here with Allura to be protected. Zarkon had attacked Amaget before Arus. Allan's parents returned to Amaget to fight, and we never heard from them, even after the fall of Voltron and King Alfor. Allan stayed here until he was sixteen." 

Coran hung his head before he continued. "About four years ago, the Prince decided to leave Arus and seek out his family on Amaget. Ofcourse, Nanny and I did not allow it, so we took matters in our own hands and locked him up in his room. Allura, evidently took his side and let him out. We never heard from him ever since, until now." 

"So we're not even sure if this prince is the real one." Lance said as-a-matter-of-factually. "He might be one of Haggar's tricks again." 

Coran closed his eyes as the possibility hit him like a ton of bricks. "I know, Lance. I know. But until we can prove that, we must treat him like a guest." 

"Don't worry, Coran. We'll keep an eye on him." Pidge offered. 

"Yeah! And if he is a phony, we'll send him back to Planet Doom wrapped in a neat little package." Hunk said, punching his right fist onto his left palm. 

Coran nodded his approval. "I hope we are wrong about him. But, it is better to be safe than sorry." He paused. "It would break Allura's heart if he were indeed another surprise from Doom." 

"Why? Is there something else we should know about prince charming?" Lance asked sarcastically. 

Coran cleared his throat. "We have always thought and hoped that Allan and Allura would be wed." 

There was a stunned silence. 

Coran turned his head to face the young captain. He noticed that Keith hadn't taken his gaze off the closed docking bay doors since they slid closed. 

And, for some reason or another, he knew why. 


	4. Explanations

**Chapter Four - Explanations**

Laughter wasn't in short supply that afternoon. 

Allura wiped away the tear that fell from the corner of her eye. She hasn't laughed this hard in a long time. It was good to have Allan back. 

They were at the castle gardens, seated side-by-side on one of the cement benches positioned under the thick foliage of the tree that stood behind them. The sun was still up, though the colors in the sky indicated that it was almost time for it to set. 

"We've been out here for hours." Allan commented, noticing the sky. "I hadn't noticed." 

"You never did have a good sense of time." Allura joked. "You've been gone for four years and I can't imagine why you never even..." she trailed-off, suddenly realizing what she was trying to say. 

Allan smiled. "You haven't changed at all. Still the curious, inquisitive princess who wouldn't let-up until she got a straight answer." He said, cupping her chin in his hand and slowly moving it so that he could see her face and meet her eyes. He sobered, and for a few moments, he stared at her in silence before he dropped his hand, looked away and told her his story. 

"By the time I got to Amaget four years ago, everything was ravished: the castle, the towns, and the forests. My people were at a loss; my parents were killed about a year before I arrived. They had no one to look up to. They had to live and hide in the caves and survive on the underground shrubs and bushes for food and the underground reservoir for water. Desperation almost drove them to insanity; thinking that the only way for them to survive was to turn themselves in to the forces of Doom and serve Zarkon." 

He sighed, as the dark memory became clearer in his mind. "I managed to discourage them from doing so, bringing back hope within them in the process. We remained in the caves for a year, carefully planning and reverently hoping for a sign that we were to be successful. After that year, our sign came to us --- Zarkon decided that Amaget was no longer of any use to him, seeing that he had exhausted its resources, and thinking that its inhabitants were extinguished. He put his guard down, and left only a small portion of his armada to stay, just for others to know that he conquered Amaget and so that he can conquer other planets --- Arus being one of them." 

Allan paused. "We started attacking the small bases first, those positioned far away from the main base, which was the castle. The main base no longer checked-up on them, so it made it easier for us. From these small attacks, we were able to accumulate ammunition. We did this for about a year, until we were ready to make our all-out assault on the castle. But, before we did, we made sure that their communication to the outside was completely out to prevent them from sending for reinforcements and alerting Zarkon of our presence. Then, we planted bombs on their fleet, to thwart their intentions of an air to land attack, which would be to their advantage. That's how they found out about us. But, it was too late for them. They weren't expecting us. A morning later, my people and I found ourselves free. Not one Drule soldier was left alive." 

"That must've been pretty hard," Allura said. 

"It was. But not as hard as rebuilding our world from scratch." Allan replied. "None of us knew how to fix the space crafts and the communication link, so asking for help or informing the outside world of our victory was not an option. We made the most out of what we had, and what the Drules left. We cleaned-up and rebuilt the towns. We planted flora and continued to care for the fauna that we managed to save. A year after that, some galaxy alliance explorers stumbled into our corner of the universe and landed on our planet. That was the only time the communications and the interstellar vessels were rebuilt and put back in line..." 

"That was three years ago, Allan." Allura interrupted. 

"I know. But I didn't want you to know. Not yet. I requested that the alliance keep our victory a secret. I didn't want you to find out. I wanted it to be a surprise." He grinned sheepishly. "All our lives it was always me who came here and visited you. Now, I want you to come and visit me. Amaget has been restored to its former grandeur --- with a lot of help from science and technology, our forests grew faster and the limited number of wildlife we managed to save was multiplied to hundreds in a matter of a year." 

"You know I just can't leave." 

"I'm not asking you to. What I was trying to say was, I didn't want to tell you how everything on Amaget was, until I myself was sure that everything was fine." 

"You could have atleast given us the idea that you were alive." 

"I told you. I wanted it to be a surprise. Besides, I wasn't sure that everything was all right here. After the fall of Voltron and King Alfor, I didn't know what to expect. Besides, I had my hands tied. Zarkon came back after he found out that Amaget's resources were replenished. It's a good thing the alliance gave us some weapons and trained us in those 2 years that they were on Amaget. They also sent us some back up, which made the fight easier. You could say that we put up one heck of a fight because eventually, Zarkon turned away, not wanting to exhaust his resources. I had a feeling he was saving it for Voltron." 

Allura nodded. Rapidly understanding why her long time friend reappeared only after four years. 

"Speaking of Voltron, I've been meaning to ask you, I've only met four pilots. I heard there are five." 

It was Allura's turn to give him a sheepish grin. "Princess Allura. Replacement pilot of the blue lion." 

"I should have known it was you who was flying the fifth lion," he said, looking at her, amused but shaking his head. "You mean, Nanny and Coran actually allowed you to?" 

Allura giggled, remembering the times her beloved governess and her trusted advisor locked her up in her room just to dissuade her from even thinking about it. 

He arched an eyebrow. "I take that as a 'no'?" 

She gave him a mischievous grin. She straightened her back and raised her pointer finger in the air and shook it while saying, "It is unbecoming for someone of your standing to be in that infernal contraption and risking her life. As the Royal Princess of Arus, your duty is to keep yourself alive and out of harm's way," with an accent that was undeniably Nanny's. 

Allan burst-out laughing, in which Allura joined in. He reached-out and tucked a loose strand of hair that fell on her face, as he once again locked his gaze with hers. 

"She's right, though." 

"I can't believe you just said that." Allura said, looking away. 

"Don't get me wrong, Allura, I just think that you ought to be a little more careful." 

"I am capable of taking care of myself, Allan." She said, standing up. 

"Allura, wait." He said, holding her arm. "I'm not saying that you should stop. I think defending your own kingdom is something worth dying for. But, that doesn't mean that you'll allow yourself to do so..." 

Allura pulled her arm away and headed for the castle, not waiting for him to finish. 

"Remember when we were sixteen, Allura?" Allan called from behind her. "Remember that promise you made to me on the day I left for Amaget? You promised me no unnecessary risks..." 

"Flying the blue lion is a necessary risk." 

"...UNLESS there were no other options available." He sighed. "Allura, there are a lot of qualified people who can fly the lion for you. You still have the alternative of keeping yourself alive. I had none. My people needed someone to lead them. I was the only one capable of doing so --- we didn't have Voltron nor a team to defend us, nor myself. I had no choice but to put my life on the line. If something happens to you, what will happen to your people?" 

Allura stopped walking. An impression forming in her mind. "Is that why you're here? You came here to volunteer to replace me? Just like that?" her voice angry. 

"No." He said quietly, slowly approaching her. "I came here to remind you of your promise." He put his hands on her shoulders and she turned to face him heeding the sincerity in his words and his eyes. 

"And, to fulfill mine." 

He brushed away the tear that fell on her cheek before wrapping his arms around her. 

Allura closed her eyes and clung to him, sobbing uncontrollably; the same way she did four long years ago. 

*-*-*-*-*

Everybody was waiting for them to arrive. 

Hunk had his hands clasped together and his mouth hung open, drooling over the quantity of food set on the table. 

Pidge, who was seated beside him, wasn't as obvious, but the stare he had on the roast was proof enough of his eagerness to start dinner. 

Lance silently laughed at his two comrades as they tried to restrain themselves from diving onto the table. He looked around him, watching Nanny fuss over this and that, while Coran paced nervously back and forth in front of the dinning hall doors. Finally, he found himself staring at the person beside him. 

He tried to read the expression on Keith's face. But, unlike that morning, Keith had his mask on --- hiding his true feelings behind it. For anyone else in that room, Keith would seem all right; serious and quiet Keith. But, to someone who's known him all his life, Keith is obviously keeping a front. 

Like that morning, Lance had his gut feeling telling him that he knew what was bothering his normally callous comrade. 

Keith sighed and closed his eyes. _'Everything about Prince Allan checks out'_, he thought, remembering the things that happened that afternoon. 

Almost immediately after the 'meeting' at the docking bay, he and Coran contacted Amaget to find out what they can about their visitor. The planet's Prime Minister was the one who acknowledged the call, and it was apparent from Coran's expression that he knew the gray-haired, middle-aged man on the screen. 

"A good, old friend," Coran had told him. 

Prime Minister Siris told them of the war, the rebuilding of their planet, the role of the alliance and the reason for their secrecy. Keith excused himself after getting the needed information, to allow the two to do some catching-up. He went to the conference room and contacted Space Marshal Graham himself. The marshal's story matched that of Siris's. 

_'So why am I not the least bit relieved?' _

Keith unconsciously rubbed the space between his eyebrows. He felt a headache coming. Suddenly, He felt a hand on his shoulder. 

Looking to his right, he meets Lance's concerned face. But before either of them could say something, an ecstatic clamor from the other side of the hall caught their attention. 

"Look at you! What a handsome young man you've become!" Nanny ranted, throwing her arms around the enthusiastic prince, suddenly forgetting about propriety. 

A few moments later, the teary-eyed governess dropped her arms and stepped back, instantly recomposing herself. "And such a fine-looking man should never slouch and, Ach! Have wrinkles on his clothes!" she scolded, noting the creases on Allan's princely attire, which he changed into before presenting himself for dinner. 

Allan grinned and tilted his head to his right, casting a side-glance at Allura who had her arm entwined with his. She was hiding a giggle behind her other hand, but he could clearly see the amusement in her eyes. 

He slowly dropped his arm and bowed to the observant governess. "It is indeed a pleasure to see you again, Nanny." He said, a hint of warmth in his tone. 

"And it's good to know that you didn't forget about your manners." She answered, suddenly reaching-out and taking his right ear between her thumb and her index finger. She pulled it towards her, until Allan's face was aligned with hers. "And you should know better than to have us worry like that!" she lectured, twisting her hold on his ear, making him squirm and angle his body to the opposite direction. 

"Awww, Nanny, come on! Yeouch!" 

Coran and Allura let out a peal of laughter. 

Pidge, Hunk, and Lance soon followed suit. Not even Keith was able to hold back --- Nanny always did have a way of making them feel like kids again. 

Nanny released her grip, and the laughter continued. Allan's ear was as red as a ripe tomato, his face a close second. 

"Serves you right!" Allura burst out. 

Coran cleared his throat, and composed himself, but the sparkle in his eyes said otherwise. "Come now, your majesties. Let us have dinner." 


	5. Something's Up

Chapter Five - Something's Up 

Allan wandered aimlessly in the castle corridors; allowing his feet to take him wherever they please. He couldn't seem to get himself to sleep, inspite the fact that he was tired from the daylong journey. It was probably because of the extreme euphoria that he felt being on Arus again --- his second home. 

_'Indeed, the new castle is magnificent'_, he commented, allowing his hand to examine and travel across the metallic wall of the palace. Though impressed, he couldn't help but feel a little home sick for the old castle. _'It sure brings back memories'_. He smiled to himself, as he recalled several of the antics that he and Allura got themselves into: one about sneaking into the kitchen one night and pigging-out on Nanny's home-made cake; another about hiding Coran's favored cane; and still another about the several secret passages they found, and hid in, much to the apprehension of their parents and guardians. 

He slowed his pace a bit and allowed himself to reassure himself that he was really there. He thought about the things that happened that day; from the moment he made contact with castle control to that night's meal. The smile continued to hover on his lips as he recalled the moments he spent with Allura, the interlude with Nanny, his meeting the Voltron force... 

An image of a pair of dark eyes formed in his mind. Soon, a face and body followed. Allan found himself stopping, keeping the image of the force's captain clear in his head. He didn't know why, but he felt that Keith's role wasn't just being the captain of the Voltron force... 

Before dinner, he had escorted Allura to the head of the table where she is seated. He noticed that Coran was positioned to her left, and to her right, sat Keith. Unexpectedly, the captain stood up and offered his place to him. He thought and said it was unnecessary, but Nanny had insisted that his place was beside Allura. She commended Keith for being a gentleman, comparing him to the rest of the explorers, which they just brushed-off, as they watched their leader take the seat on Lance's right. What Allan didn't miss was the despondency in his eyes and the stunned and upset look in Allura's face. 

His thoughts were interrupted by a muffled sound coming from behind one of the closed doors on his left. He didn't know where he was, what was behind the door, or who was in that room, but, curiosity got the best of him. 

He stepped towards the door, so that its scanners may detect his presence. It swooshed open. He slowly stepped inside, carefully eyeing the place he found himself in. It was dark; the only light in the room was the one coming from the moon. _'This must be the training hall...'_

Once again, the sound, much clearer this time, interrupted his thoughts. 

Allan's eyes focused as he watched the lithe movements of the man on the center of the mat as he practiced his martial arts. 

"Hiiiiiiyah!" Keith charged at an unseen opponent. 

Allan nodded his head with wonder, _'now I know why his fighting skills are known in the far universe.' _

SWOOSH! SWOOSH! Keith's powerful motions, reinforced with his single-edged katana, were deadly. He took sure steps forward as he whirled his sword in his hand, taking occasional stops to reposition himself, and his sword, as if to dodge blows from his adversary. 

Keith concentrated on his combat maneuvers. He had to clear his head. _'It just isn't right. I should be thinking about other things.'_ He reasoned with himself, once again striking his imaginary foe. 

It could have been hours since he began practicing, but, he didn't notice. He knew he was tired, but he didn't want to stop. Being inactive made him uneasy --- his mind would start arguing with him, listing down 'should's' and 'should-not's' that he followed, but, with a heavy heart... 

His heart. Before he came to Arus two years ago, he didn't even get a peep out of it. But now, every night, in his dreams, she would haunt him; a picture that his heart constantly flashed before him, giving him the strength and the inspiration to do more than his best and win the war that he was part of. It was in his sleep that the endless possibilities of the 'what-if's' would cloud his imagination. 

Awake, his mind would lecture him. Asleep, his heart would torment him. It was a war within him --- and it was driving him crazy. 

Keith cleared his head and tried to re-imagine his rival. Ever since their first encounter, Keith found it easy to visualize the tall, well-built man with piercing yellow eyes, blue skin, and white, below the shoulders-length hair as his greatest challenger. They had absolutely nothing in common. 

Well, maybe except one. 

Keith found himself dazed as a pair of blue-eyes stared back at him in place of the yellow ones that he loathed. Her smile was more brilliant than the twinkling stars and the moon that shone outside the glass windows of the training hall that he was staring out of. Her hair, was like a golden cape flowing behind her back... 

"Captain Keith?" 

Keith spun around, surprised, to the source of the voice. 

Allan regarded the preoccupied commander. One minute, he was in the middle of a contention, the next, he was as still as a statue. _'A statue with a goofy grin,'_ he added, walking towards Keith. 

Keith scolded himself for allowing himself to be distracted like that. One of the reasons why he listens to his head, and not to his heart. 

"Your highness..." Keith began, bowing. 

"Please, captain, call me Allan." 

"Keith." He replied. 

"Keith." Allan repeated. 

"Is there anything I can do for you?" 

Allan nodded. "As a matter of fact, Keith, I was wondering if you would like someone visible to practice with." 

Keith looked at him thoughtfully. "But, your highness..." 

"Allan. Call me Allan." 

"Allan." Keith said carefully. "It's three o'clock in the morning. Shouldn't you be resting?" 

"I was wondering the same thing about you." 

Keith nodded. "I have an extra sword over there," he said, pointing towards a bench at the opposite side of the hall. On it were several towels and two sword sheaths; one empty, the other, not. 

Allan nodded and headed for the bench. 

_'We have always thought and hoped that Allan and Allura would be wed. ' _

Keith took a deep breath. A strange, languishing feeling erupted from his stomach as he watched the young prince prepare himself for their duel. 

_'Careful, Keith. You wouldn't want the princess to hate you for killing her fiancé, now would you?'_ An inner voice mocked. 

Unconsciously, his grip on his katana grew tighter. 

_'Ha, ha. Very funny. What makes you think I'd do something like that?'_ He countered, while watching Allan warm-up. _'Don't worry, he can take care of himself'_, noting the way he held the sword and shifted it from one hand to another. 

"Ready?" Allan asked from the other side of the mat. 

"Ready." 

Keith took a deep breath and made his stance. _'This is going to be a long day...' _

*-*-*-*-*

Allura's eyes twinkled as she held her gaze with her partner, allowing herself to be led, gracefully moving over the vast dance floor of the castle ballroom. 

About a month ago, Nanny had insisted that she take a refresher course on her dancing. "It has been too long ago since you've last practiced. A princess must know how to dance. Starting today, you will take some time everyday to practice." 

She had even got Coran into the matter. For the first few days, it was him who danced with her. Soon after, Coran had brought someone with him to take his place; he said something about getting too old for dancing for hours, which, Allura thought was the lamest excuse that she had ever heard from her advisor. But, it's not that she was complaining now... 

Allura would have completely refused to spend her time practicing the waltz, if it weren't for the fact that she enjoyed being held by her present partner. Her eyes widened as the thought entered her head. As soon it did, a queasy sensation in her stomach emerged, and she bent her head down to prevent him from seeing the blush that she felt forming on her heated cheeks. 

Keith found himself looking at the top of Allura's head. He closed his eyes and breathed-in deeply, savoring the sweet flowery scent of her hair. The feel of the silky skin of her hand in his own made him jittery all over. The smooth curve of her narrow waist made his whole being ache with a longing... 

"For heaven's sake, child! Stop looking at your feet!" 

Allura's head snapped-back up and faced her left, where Nanny was seated, playing the piano. "Don't slouch!" 

Allura straightened her back and slowly moved and tilted her head upward to face the tall, strong man gently holding her. A small, reassuring smile greeted her. She felt her lips form into a smile of their own. It was moments like these that she wished would never end. In his arms, she felt like they were in a world of their own. No war, no troubles, no... 

"Prepare for a turn, Allura. Keith, you know what to do." 

_'No interruptions.'_ Allura grumpily thought, as she smoothly made the turn Keith led her into. 

"Marvelous, Allura!" 

Keith gave her a proud grin. "I never thought I'd see the day that Nanny would actually commend your dancing." 

Allura pretended to be hurt, but the twinkle never left her eyes. "Come on, Keith, I'm not that bad!" 

"I don't know..." he said, a teasing glint in his eyes, "about a few weeks ago your feet seemed to have a mind of their own... OW!" 

She raised an eyebrow at him, and gave him the most innocent smile she could muster. "Oh, my! Did I step on you? I would apologize, but, it seems that my feet have a mind of their own." 

Keith ruefully shook his head, knowing that she did that on purpose. But, the smile never left his lips. 

Suddenly, the music stopped. The two of them turned to Nanny to find her walking towards them. They looked at each other with the what-did-we-do? expression etched on their faces. 

"Allan! It's so good that you could join us!" 

Allura and Keith followed Nanny with their gazes and were surprised to see Allan standing at the ballroom doorway. She had walked past them, and was now pulling the prince towards them at the center of the dance floor. 

"Come now. Let us see how much you remember of your waltzing." 

"But, Nanny, I haven't been practicing," Allan confessed, trying to look dignified even as the governess continued to yank his sleeve. 

Keith abruptly dropped his hands, and let Allura go. She looked at him with a question in her eyes, which he avoided by stepping back and bowing before her. "Thank you for that enchanting dance, princess." He said, the glint in his eyes and the smile now gone. He turned and headed for the door. 

Allan caught the expression on Keith's face as he headed for them, bowed before him then walked by. Once again, there was that sadness that he had seen the night before; when he gave his place by Allura's side to him. His head continued to look back at the captain, even after he left the room. He didn't know how far he'd been dragged until he heard Nanny's voice. He turned his head to face Nanny. 

"You and Allura should be practicing. Imagine a prince and a princess who don't know how to waltz!" she exasperatedly said, heading towards the piano. 

Allura stared at the closed doors, seemingly oblivious to the fact that her new partner has already bowed before her, as it was the proper way to ask a lady to dance. 

"Allura!" Nanny bellowed from behind the piano. 

Allura blinked and looked at Allan. She dipped into a curtsy and stepped into his open arms. She didn't meet his gaze, as she returned hers on the doors, but he could see the downhearted, bereft look in her eyes. When she finally looked-up at him, a small, sad smile curved her lips. 

Allan reciprocated the smile, with his own uncertain one, as he led her gracefully over the dance floor, a tinge of jealousy, undetected by Allura, in his eyes. 


	6. The Request

Chapter Six - The Request 

_"Don't go, Allan! It's too dangerous!" Allura pleaded, her eyes filled with tears. _

_The castle shook as a missile hit the castle. She lost her balance and found herself being supported in the arms of the young prince before her. _

_"I have to, Allura." Allan said determinedly. With one hand, he gently cupped her chin and tilted it up to see her ocean-blue eyes, similar to his own. "I can't stay here doing nothing. I must go back to Amaget and find out for myself what has happened there, and to my parents." _

_"But what if they're gone, too, Allan?" Allura choked-out, her tears flowing down uncontrollably. "What if Zarkon took their lives the same way he took my parents'?" _

_"Then I am needed on Amaget more." He replied, as bravely as he can. "It is my home. My people will need a leader. I am the only one they will have left." He cupped her face with both his hands and used his thumbs to wipe away her tears. "Please stop crying, Allura." _

_She pushed herself away from his hold and turned around. "What if something happens to you? What if..." _

_"Then so be it." Was all he could say. He took her by the shoulders and turned her to face him again. "I know you would do the same thing if you were in my place." _

_Allura looked-up and met his eyes. Allan was afraid, but he tried to be brave. He didn't think of himself. Only of his planet and of his people. She admired him for that. _

_"Promise me you'll come back." she said, throwing her arms around him, still sobbing uncontrollably. "Promise me that." She hoarsely whispered as she buried her face in his chest, all the while tightening her embrace. _

_Allan wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. "Only when I'm sure that I can." He planted a kiss on her honey-gold hair. Slowly, he loosened his grip, inching himself away from her, but she refused to let him go. Once again, he reached-out to cup her chin in his hand to meet her eyes. "Allura, I want you to make a promise as well." He said quietly. "Promise me that you won't risk your life," he hushed her with his look, "not if there are alternatives to choose from. Whatever happens, keep yourself alive." _

_She simply nodded. He kissed her affectionately on the forehead before completely pulling himself away. With a heavy heart he headed for the one-man space shuttle parked in the castle docking bay, and climbed into the cockpit. _

_"Remember your promise, you fervid crybaby." He called over his shoulder, a grin lighting-up his face. The hatch closed and the bay's doors opened. A few moments later, the ship was airborne, and gone. _

_Allura offered a silent prayer for his safe journey. She hoped that the enemy didn't notice his craft leaving the castle. She wiped away the tears on her cheeks and watched as the doors slid close. _

_"And don't forget yours, you discourteous nincompoop." She whispered to herself, wishing with all her heart that it didn't have to be that way._

*-*-*-*-*

Keith glanced at his watch. It was almost time for him to relieve Lance of his shift. It was past midnight, and he couldn't wait to get behind the console of castle control. 

He was lost in thought again, staring out the Arussian landscape, when an audible swoosh of the observation deck doors from behind him told him that Lance had already come for him. Keith checked his watch again. "Aren't you a bit early?" he asked. 

"As a matter of fact, Keith, I think I'm right on time." 

Keith whirled around and met the princess' gaze. 

"Allura? Why are you still up?" 

She silently approached him, her head bent. When she had come beside him, she spoke, "I wanted to talk to you about something." 

"Couldn't it wait until morning? You should be sleeping by now." 

Allura smiled a bit. _'Always concerned about the well-being of others.'_ "No, Keith, I'm afraid it can't wait." She turned to face him and met his eyes. "It's about my flying the blue lion." She paused. "I've decided not to anymore." 

He remained quiet. The expression in his eyes urging her to go on. 

"I've realized the risk that I put myself in when I'm up there in that lion. I now understand what Nanny and Coran have been trying to tell me for the past two years. It's my responsibility to keep myself alive for my people." She took a deep breath before tearing her gaze away from him. 

"Keith, don't get me wrong. You know that I love flying the blue lion. It's just that, Allan..." she stopped, noticing the slight twitch in his face when he heard the prince's name. "Allan made me promise not to make unnecessary risks a long time ago, and I think it's about time that I kept it." Looking back at him, she placed a hand on his arm. "You do understand, don't you, Keith?" 

"It's about time you realized that, princess." He replied, refusing to meet her eyes. "And, of course, princess, I understand. You don't have to explain anything to me." 

Allura put her hand down and shifted her gaze to the evening sky. "There's one more thing, Keith. About my replacement. I don't think it would be fair to ask Sven to return here when he's so happy on Pollux..." she trailed-off, trying to find the right thing to say. 

Keith swallowed hard. He felt his heart tighten, and his stomach churn. "You would like me to train Prince Allan to fly blue lion." He managed to say quietly. 

Allura remained quiet. The promise she gave four years ago makes sense, now that she thought about it more. She doesn't need to stick her neck out on a limb. She had the Voltron Force to defend her and Arus. Nanny and Coran will be pleased by her choice. 

She looked at the person standing right beside her. She felt her heart beat faster when he turned his attention to her, his intense dark eyes staring at her, regarding her carefully. Her heart tightened with regret at the decision she had come to, but there was no backing-out now. _'Lion practice is one of the times I get to spend with him. By keeping my promise to Allan, I deny my heart's desire to be with Keith as often as I can. If only he would refuse. If only he would ask me to stay... then I would know that he wants me; that he needs me.'_

"If that is what you want, princess." he simply said. 

"No, Keith, that's not what I want." She said, tears forming in her eyes. She looked away again, closing her eyes, trying to hide the disappointment and the sorrow in them. "But, it's what must be done." 

Keith slowly nodded. For the past two years he had been racking his brains to find a way to keep her from harm's way. All that time, he had been silently supporting Coran and Nanny and their disputes with the princess to dissuade her from flying the blue lion. And now that she personally offered to step-down from the position, he didn't want her to. Atleast, not like that; _'not when the one who would take your place is your consort...'_ he thought, bitterly. 

"Keith, I..." Allura stammered, wanting to break the awkward silence that hung between them. 

Both averted their attention to the doors behind them as they swooshed open. 

"Uh, am I interrupting anything?" Lance asked, with a questioning eyebrow arched, shifting his gaze from the princess to the captain. 

Allura looked down at her feet. "No, Lance, our discussion is over." With that, she slowly headed for the door, where Lance still stood. "Good night, Keith. Lance." She said, still looking down as the doors slid close behind her. 

"Good night, princess." Keith replied softly, loud enough for Lance to hear the sorrow in his greeting. Keith turned his back on Lance, and once again stared out at the beautiful moonlit countryside before him. 

Lance cautiously approached his comrade, and stopped a few feet behind him. 

"What happened?" 

"She's decided to stop flying the blue lion and not take any more risks." 

"Isn't that what you wanted?" 

"She asked me to train the prince to take her place." 

Lance was dismayed. "You said 'yes'?" 

"Of course I have." 

He didn't have to see his face to know that Keith was not the least bit delighted about the request. That was the final straw. He had to know now. 

"You're in love with her, aren't you?" 

"Where did you get that idea?" 

"Ever since she's been flying with us, it's 'princess, be careful,' or 'princess, you're staying here, it's too dangerous.' You know that Hunk, Pidge, and I would throw ourselves in front of her to save her life the same way you would, but not even the three of us combined could match the severity of your devotion to her." 

"It's not what you're thinking. You know how duty-bound I tend to get." 

Lance chuckled. "That's what WE say. But, if it's only about duty, as you claim it is, then why do you look like you're carrying all the world's problems on your shoulders after she said that she was leaving the team, AND passing-on her responsibility to the prince?" 

Keith remained silent. And Lance got his answer. 

Lance thrust his hands in his jacket pockets, and smiled. "It's not like she's announced that they're going to get married," his tone a mixture of haughtiness and reassurance. "Look at it on the bright side, you're not going to end-up worrying about her anymore." He pointed-out, stepping beside his troubled companion. 

"I'm surprised she didn't ask me to train him in Black Lion." He muttered, the sadness never leaving his voice. 

Lance would've laughed at how pathetic Keith sounded, but he knew that it wasn't the time to tease him about it. _'The guy's really hurting.'_ "Listen, Keith, it's been four years since they've last seen each other. Many things have happened since his highness last visited Arus. People change." _'Besides, the princess met YOU'_, he added silently. He hesitated for a while before continuing, "We don't even know if they were in love in the first place. When Coran said that they had always thought that the two of them would get married, it sounded more of wishful thinking than a fact." 

"It still isn't right, Lance." Keith said, no longer denying what he felt. "She's a princess. I have nothing to offer her. I don't deserve someone like her. I don't even have the right to love her." 

Lance shook his head. "I think that's for her to decide." 

"She already has, Lance." 

Lance shot a questioning look at Keith. 

Keith met Lance's gaze with his poignant one. 

"She chose Allan." 


	7. In Training

Chapter Seven - In Training 

Keith unconsciously bit his lower lip in concentration. 

"Alright. Steady. Steady. Okay, NOW!" 

KA-BOOM! 

"Excellent, your majesty!" Coran exclaimed over the intercom. His face appeared on the blue lion's monitor. 

"Thank you, Coran. I never realized how much fire power these ships had." Allan said, glancing at another monitor to check if he had already recovered from his dive. It was only his third day, and it seemed like he had been flying the lion for months. 

"Oh! It was indeed such a good idea to have Allan fly in your place, princess." Nanny asserted, her chubby hands clasped together in a mixture of delight, relief, and wonder. 

Lance rolled his eyes. He was standing behind the console where Nanny, Coran, and Allura were huddled over. Beside him were Hunk and Pidge, who like him, didn't seem too enthusiastic about the whole thing. 

"I still can't believe Keith allowed the princess to leave the team." Hunk whispered to Lance. 

"Yeah. I mean, the prince is okay, but I prefer the princess over him anytime." Pidge said, pushing his glasses higher up his nose. 

"Keith didn't really have much of a choice." Lance reasoned out, in defense of his friend. "The princess personally made the request. Not even Keith could say 'no' to that." He sighed. "Besides, I think it's for the best. At least we don't have to worry about her anymore." 

Hunk and Pidge nodded in understanding, as they watched the Black Lion do a nosedive and fire at a target positioned on a mountainside. 

"Wow!" Pidge cried-out, "That was one heck of a shot!" 

"Yeah, little buddy. That's why he's flying the black lion." Hunk said, emphasizing the last five words, which earned him an annoyed look from Coran and a jab from Lance. 

Allura couldn't help but feel a little envious of Allan as she watched him mimic every move that Keith did with his lion. She wanted to be up in the blue. She should be the one training with Keith... 

The castle alarms suddenly went off. 

"Coran, a Doom fleet has just entered the atmosphere. Prepare the castle for an attack. The rest of you, get to your lions." Keith ordered. 

"Right, chief!" Hunk said, jumping into his portal as it came into view. 

"We're on our way!" Pidge shouted as he jumped into his. 

"Don't start the party without us!" Lance piped-in, running towards his chute. 

"Allan, maybe you should let me take over blue lion." Allura said, nervously, fearing for her friend. 

"No, Allura. I'll be fine. This is just what I need to complete my training." Allan replied, his face reappearing on the screen. He offered her a bright smile. "I'll be careful." 

"You'd better be!" Nanny answered for her. 

Allan nodded and signed-off, changing the picture from the blue lion's cockpit to the vast Arussian sky, now covered with doom ships and five lions. 

*-*-*-*-*

"Yeehah!" Lance sang-over the comm-link, all the while shooting at five ships heading his way. 

Allan's lips involuntarily quirked upward. As much as he tried to concentrate, he couldn't help but smile at the way the explorers handled the situation. _'It seems that I'm the only one who doesn't think of this as fun'_, he thought miserably, as he dodged a missile aimed for his lion's rear. He glanced at his side monitor and saw the yellow and green lions lunge for a huge battle ship. A few moments later, it exploded. Above the explosion, he could hear the friendly bickering of the two pilots: "Hey, I was the one who made the ship go BOOM!" "Na-ah! I was the one that made the ship go BOOM!" 

His attention shifted to the screen in front of him. His jaw dropped in awe as he watched the Black lion effortlessly maneuver through the core of the group of vessels that fired heavily at it. The shots aimed at the lion didn't find their target, and ended-up destroying their own ships. _'Amazing!'_ He thought, silently praising the pilot of the lion. 

A thunderous sound from behind him jolted him back to reality. 

Turning his lion around, he found himself facing a menacing robot. He let out a shout when one of its arms swatted him down. 

"Allan!" Allura's concerned voice echoed over the comm. 

"Pull-up!" he heard Keith yell soon after. 

Allan grabbed the lever and his lion leveled-out seconds before its nose hit the ground. He joined the other lions in a volley of missile-fire, all the while noting that none of the 'direct hits' seemed to have scratched the robeast. 

"This isn't working!" Hunk bellowed from the yellow lion. 

"Keith! Time to form Voltron!" Lance shouted. 

Keith nodded. "Alright, team, ready to form Voltron." 

Four lions roared in response to Keith's announcement. But before they could all fall into formation, a suddenly yelp from the blue lion's cockpit made everybody look back. 

"Oh great! The robeast got its claws on the blue lion. I knew something like this would happen." Lance said, not at all worried about the pilot inside the ship. 

"Please, help him!" Allura cried-out, her face appearing on the lion monitors. Everyone on the team could see the urgency in her eyes. 

Lance swallowed hard as he watched the Black lion charge for the robeast. There was a life being threatened, and here he was brushing it aside. He silently adulated his best friend for sticking to his job... _'even if it means saving the butt of the prince who managed to win the heart of the princess you love more than life itself.'_

The robeast had firmly planted itself on the ground, near the castle. Keith braced himself for impact. He hurtled his lion directly on the robeast's chest, making it lose it's balance and fall backwards; letting go of the Blue Lion in the process. The Black Lion roared in victory as it hovered behind the fallen robeast. 

The robeast roared in anger, and got up on its two feet. It sought the Black Lion and rushed at it, the monster's rage increasing in every step it took. 

"Lance, Hunk, Pidge. We have to get him away from the castle. We'll have to make due with the four lions that we have." Keith said, his voice ringing with authority. "We were able to do it before, we'll be able to do it again." He said, earning enthusiastic nods from his teammates. 

"The thing hates you so much that it'll follow you to the ends of Arus," Lance said, maneuvering the red lion behind the robeast. 

"Yeah, you really did it this time, chief." Hunk said, a small smile on his face. 

"A minute and thirty until we reach our destination." Pidge said, typing-in a new set of commands. "Hope it doesn't realize that we're about to give him a hot lava bath." 

"I don't think we have to worry about that happening." Lance said dryly. "Just tell me when to take-over, Keith." 

*-*-*-*-*

Allura ran out of the castle in a panic. She had not waited for the medical team that Coran had requested to accompany her outside. She had to know as soon as possible if Allan was okay. 

Fortunately, the blue lion lay near the shore of the castle lake. She increased her speed a little as she managed to cross the Castle Bridge. It was a good thing that she was in her utility suit when the attack happened. It was a lot easier to run in that than in her dress. 

She could already see the blue lion from where she was. Just a little more... 

"Ah, my beautiful Princess Allura. You will be mine at last." 

Allura gasped and turned around. "Lotor!" 

The Prince of Doom slowly stepped closer. "I must say that I am surprised that it is not you who is inside the blue lion, but, it doesn't matter. In a matter of minutes, you will join me in my ship and leave this planet. Your friends are not here to protect you." He sneered, this time taking bigger and faster strides towards her. 

Allura stepped backwards. Silently praying for her knight to come and save her. She turned and ran towards to the blue lion, hoping to seek refuge there. But, a few steps later, she felt the strong grip of Lotor on her wrist. 

"Unhand me, you monster!" 

Lotor laughed and Allura continued to struggle in his ironclad hold. "There, there, Allura. You wouldn't want to get hurt now, do you?" 

"Let her go!" 

Lotor spun around and met the gaze of the young prince standing beside the blue lion. 

Allura took advantage of the distraction and managed to squirm her way out of Lotor's hold. She ran behind Allan. 

"Who dares interfere with the Prince of Doom?" he shouted, drawing his laser sword from its sheath. 

"The Prince of Amaget." He replied, preparing himself for battle. He had no weapon in hand, but he wasn't going to let anybody, especially someone from Planet Doom, take Allura away without a fight. 

"It is foolish to challenge me." Lotor disdainfully said. "Anyone who makes that mistake, doesn't live to regret it." 

Allura grabbed Allan's arm. "Don't, Allan!" 

The prince shook his head. "Stay back, Allura. I'll divert his attention. Get out of here as soon as I do." He winced as he took pulled his arm away from her. By instinct, his other hand flew to aid his aching arm. 

"Allan, you're hurt!" 

Lotor laughed harder this time. He was pleased to know that his opponent had already injured himself from his encounter with the robeast. 

"Prepare to die, you insolent fool!" Lotor leapt in the air and positioned his sword so that he may slice his enemy vertically. 

The light of the sun temporarily blinded Allan and Allura as they futilely tried to see Lotor's form in the air. All they could hear is his menacing yell above them. 

But, before Lotor could even start his decent from his jump, he felt a strong 'kick' on his chest, causing him to fall backwards. Fortunately for him, he had the skills of a cat, and he managed to roughly land on his feet --- farther away from his intended target. 

"Keith!" Allura shouted, trying to restrain herself from throwing her arms around him. 

Keith didn't even look back. "Get out of here, now. I'll keep him occupied," keeping his eye on the surprised Lotor. 

"We're not leaving without you." Allura started, but Keith shot her a look that would have scared anybody else. "Go!" He half-shouted, bringing-out his laser sword. 

Allura felt herself being half-dragged to the blue lion as she kept her gaze on her cavalier. _'I'll come back for you, after I bring Allan back to the castle'._ She silently promised as she took the controls and activated the lion. 

Lotor let-out something that would pass as a growl, as he watched his prize slip out of his reach again. He turned his glare to the young captain standing a few meters away from him. Without saying a word, he charged at his arch-nemesis, once again filled with the fury that roused his being. Never before has he loathed anybody in his whole life. The man who was his worst enemy was the only thing standing between him and capturing Arus. To Lotor, Voltron wasn't the threat. It was its commander; the man who had humiliated him too many times; the man who had won the favor of Princess Allura; and, possibly, even her heart. A new wave of wrath enveloped his entire being as he realized that the possibility was not far from becoming a reality. 

Keith readied himself for another clash with his archenemy. That man is the reason for his beloved's fear, and part of the reason for her misery --- his father, Zarkon, the other one. He wasn't about to let him ruin her life by taking another loved one from her. _'Allan means so much to her. Better me than him. ' _

He used his sword to block Lotor's and the two adversaries found themselves face to face --- each trying to keep his stance as they struggled against the strength of the other. Black versus Yellow. Their eyes flashing signals of hatred and fearlessness. 

Soon they broke apart, Lotor, still on the offensive, striking first. Keith parried the attack, and made his assault. Lotor backed-away, holding his arm. Looking at his gloved hand, he found it stained with blood. 

"You will pay." He said, his voice filled with antipathy, and ringing with the desire of revenge. He drew a blaster from his belt and fired --- hitting Keith square on his chest; inches away from his heart. 

Keith dropped to his knees and winced at the pain that began to rush to his entire body. Lotor was stepping closer to him, blaster still in hand, intending to finish him off. 

His vision started to cloud-over as the pain continued to engulf his being; weakness overcoming his will to stay awake. He helplessly watched as the prince continued to approach him, his arm slowly raising his blaster to aim carefully at his heart. Not that it would matter. His heart had already been dead since Allura had seemingly chosen Allan. What a way to end his life: In the hands of his greatest enemy; alone and crushed. In his half-consciousness, he conjured-up the picture that his heart deeply treasured --- the ocean-blue eyes, honey-gold hair, and the brilliant smile, of the woman, no, the princess, who took his breath away since they first met in the stairway of the old castle, and captured his heart over the years that they had been together. 

"Allura." He said under his breath, her name unconsciously escaping his lips before he lost wakefulness, and fell, flat on his face, blood slowly oozing out of his wound. 

Lotor scoffed at his easy target. A few more steps and he would be close enough to make sure that his shot counted ---. A roar in the distance jerked his head upward and found himself under the watch of the blue lion. 

Soon after, the other three lions, apparently successful in destroying Haggar's robeast, joined, and hovered behind it. 

"Don't even think about it, Lotor." The pilot of the red lion hissed at him. 

Lotor grit his teeth in frustration as he found himself outnumbered and outgunned. "You may have won this battle, Voltron Force, but the war is far from over." He turned his heel and ran for his ship. Soon it was in flight, and gone. 

Allura hurriedly set her lion down and jumped out of the cockpit. Shortly afterwards, she was kneeling beside Keith, and panic overwhelmed her as she found him covered with blood. Tears immediately welled-up in her eyes and she cried as she turned him over and held his hand in her own two, bringing it to her cheek. "Keith, please, not yet..." she choked, rubbing her cheek against his hand. 

Lance, Hunk, and Pidge were alongside of her. And none of them could hold back the tears that threatened to fall. No one dared moved him; their strong leader seemed so fragile now. 

It seemed like an eternity before they heard the clamor of the approaching med team that Coran had requested for earlier. 

Allura watched, paralyzed, as she allowed them take to Keith away from her. Her hand flew to her heart as she fought back the idea of him sinking towards death. _'Please, Keith, not yet. She repeated. Not when I have so much to tell you'..._


	8. The Painful Truth

**Chapter Eight - The Painful Truth**

Allura had excused herself from the dinner table. She just couldn't eat after what happened earlier that day. 

Thank goodness Allan merely suffered a sore arm. 

A huge load was lifted-off her shoulders when Doctor Gorma told her that Keith was going to be alright --- nothing that stitches and lots of rest couldn't cure. "He lost a lot of blood, but, we've replaced it. He's stabilized now, and I've given him some sedatives so that he could recuperate better." The doctor informed her after the two-hour long surgery, which she diligently waited for to finish outside the castle infirmary inspite what had happened to her earlier. 

She was walking in the castle gardens now, unable to enjoy the full moon and the starlit sky as she always had. Her eyes were downcast; her strides, small, slow, and uncertain. The only reason for her choosing to go there was the solace that she felt in that particular part of the castle. She wanted to be alone. 

Allura wrapped her arms around herself as a cool breeze swept across her. She shivered a bit. No sooner than she did, she felt a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around her waist --- the same familiar, strong embrace that shielded her from several mishaps in the past. She contently sighed as she leaned back against the reassuring frame behind her. 

She tilted her head up to meet the dark pair of onyx eyes that she loved losing herself into. He smiled as he pressed her closer to him. She watched as the breeze toyed with his unruly, shoulder-length jet-black hair. She reached-out and caressed his cheek with the back of her hand, and as she did, a warm, wistful smile formed on her lips. "Keith." She murmured with a distinct tone of affection. 

Suddenly, his eyes narrowed. He considerably loosened his embrace, although he did not let her go. "Allura..." 

Allura closed her eyes and vigorously shook her head. She opened them to once again meet his eyes, the light of the moon giving her a clearer perception of the emotions that were in them. A few moments ago, his blue eyes were twinkling with tranquillity, now, all they reflected were disconsolation. _'Blue?'_ She gasped, a hand flying to her mouth. She stepped forward, out of his embrace; unable to look at him. 

"Allan! I, I..." she stuttered, embarrassed for allowing herself to slip into her fantasy and divulging her feelings, as if she were some demoiselle. 

Allan awkwardly looked away. "Uhm, Nanny was getting worried about you, so she sent me to look for you. I figured I'd find you here." 

Allura nodded, although she didn't know that Allan was no longer looking at her. "I'm fine, Allan. I just needed some time by myself." 

Allan felt his whole body tense as an unwavering question formed in his mind. 

"You love him, don't you?" 

"Yes." Allura half-whispered without thinking twice. "Yes, I do love him." 

He sighed and ran a trembling hand through his hair. "Does... does he know?" he further prodded. 

"No, Allan. I haven't told him. Anyone." She sighed, still not looking back, keeping her attention to the foliage before her. "It wouldn't matter. I don't believe he feels the same way." 

_'You're wrong, Allura. He loves you; more than his own life. Now I know why I've had this feeling about Keith since I've got here. He's in love with her. And she's in love with him. Why haven't I figured it out before? How could I have been so blind?'_ He closed his eyes and hung his head in dawning realization... _'I know why'..._

"Allan, please don't tell anyone." Allura pleaded, breaking into his thoughts. He looked-up and found her standing right in front of him, her eyes glistening under the moonlight with remnants of unshed tears. 

_'She deserves to be happy... with the one she loves'._ "Don't worry, Allura," he said, offering her a smile, "I won't tell anybody." 

Allura threw her arms around him and buried her face in his chest. "Thanks, Allan." She smiled up at him; "It's times like these that remind me why you're my best friend." 

*-*-*-*-*

Allan hung his head as the doors quietly swooshed behind him. He stood as still as a statue, hearing the pounding of his heart. 

Allura wanted to stay a little longer in the gardens, and he respected her wishes. She still had a lot in mind, and she wanted to clear it out on her own. 

_'I haven't been completely honest with you, Allura. There is another reason why I came back to Arus. Why I came back to you...' _

He reached into his pocket and brought out a small four-sided velvet box. He slowly opened the lid with his thumb. Inside was an exquisitely designed gold-plated ring. Attached to it was a dazzling opal-cut, baby-blue sapphire. 

Allan sighed and closed the lid. With his free hand, he rubbed his eyes as an attempt to stop the tears that were forming in them. 

_'It's times like these that remind me why you're my best friend'. _

He put the box back in his pocket and walked away, his head still hung. 

Everyone had turned-in by now. The bustling of life no longer heard. Anybody there could hear a pin drop and everything else in the silence that the corridors had to offer. 

But for Prince Allan, he could only hear his footsteps. He no longer heard, nor even felt, the beating of his own heart. 


	9. The Confession

**Chapter Nine - The Confession**

Allan looked around to see if the room was occupied. It was. 

"Keith." 

Keith whirled around; surprised that someone was still up that unholy hour. 

"Allan." 

"Mind if I join you?" 

"Not at all." 

Allan positioned himself beside the Voltron Captain. He allowed himself to be momentarily lost in the beauty of the Arussian landscape before him, before he spoke again. 

"You should be resting. Doctor Gorma will have a fit if he finds out you snuck out of the infirmary." 

Keith chuckled a bit. "He's used to it by now. For some reason or another, the sedatives he gives me don't have the effect he expects them to have." 

Allan shook his head in disbelief. "First you defy the laws of nature by apparently having more that one life, and now, you defy the laws of science by making yourself immune to medicines that are supposed to help you. You are truly an amazing man." 

Keith shot the prince a glance. "You've been talking to Lance, haven't you?" 

"Guilty as charged." Allan said, earning him a raised eyebrow from Keith. "Your second-in-command told me of the several near-death encounter's you've had." 

Keith looked away, out into the landscape, a small smile on his lips. "My team thinks I'm not human." 

"He also told me that all of those near-death encounters involved a certain Prince of Doom, and a particular Princess of Arus." 

The smile on his face quickly disappeared. Keith had a feeling he knew where the conversation was heading. 

"I save the princess from Lotor because it is my duty as a soldier and as the pilot of the Black Lion." 

"Are you sure it is only because of duty, captain?" 

Keith remained silent, his gaze still intent on the view before him. 

"I wanted to thank you for saving us from that Lotor earlier today." Allan said, when he didn't get an answer from him. 

"Your highness..." Keith began. 

"There is no need to explain anything to me, Keith." Allan said, raising his hand to make him stop. "Allura is a remarkable woman. It wouldn't be any surprise to me if you had fallen in love with her." 

Keith swallowed hard. 

"Your majesty, I..." 

"Let me finish, captain," authority suddenly evident in the prince's voice. 

"With all due respect, your highness, let me interrupt." 

Allan was taken aback. Keith was no monarch, but his voice had this regal prestige that even he himself hasn't mastered yet. He nodded. 

"Yes, your highness, I am in love with the princess. I know that it is not my place to do so, and I have decided on the proper course of action for such an inappropriate sentiment." 

"And what is that, captain?" 

"I have decided to relieve myself from my duties here on Arus." 

"Really. Starting when?" 

"As soon as possible. I have already contacted Galaxy Garrison and they shall bring-up the topic of my replacement by tomorrow morning to Coran, the Princess Allura..." he trailed-off, his gaze shifting from the landscape to the superior standing beside him. 

"... and yourself." 

Allan turned to face him. "If that is your decision, then so be it. But, tell me something, Captain, have you told Allura about this?" 

"She will find-out tomorrow morning." 

"Don't you think she deserves to find-out before?" 

"It wouldn't matter, your majesty..." 

"Yes it would." 

Keith looked away again, confusion evident in his face. 

"Talk to her." 

"I wouldn't know what to say." 

"Say, 'goodbye.'" Allan placed a hand on the troubled space explorer. Keith, startled by the gesture, found himself looking at the prince. _'He looks so sad,'_ Keith realized. 

"Tell her the reason why you're leaving." 

"That I am no longer capable of fulfilling my duties?" 

"That is a matter of your opinion." 

"What reason then?" 

"The truth... that you love her." 

"This is crazy." 

"You're crazy." Allan said, emphasizing the statement. He put down his hand and looked-out again. 

"I can't believe that you're just going to deny your heart it's desire." 

"It is not my place to love her." 

"That is not for you to decide." 

Keith found himself snickering. "Lance said the same thing." 

"You're friend is a lot smarter that he looks." 

Keith silently agreed. 

"Talk to her. Now." Allan compelled him. "She's in the garden." 

"Why would it matter? My telling her tonight?" Keith wanted an answer to this. 

"It matters because..." Allan chose his words carefully, remembering the promise he gave Allura earlier that night . "She is also your friend." 

*-*-*-*-*

Keith halted as he watched his princess in front of him. Her head was tilted-up, angled at the full moon and brilliant stars in the horizon. 

Allura felt a presence behind her. She turned her head and found her captain watching her. She snapped her head forward, afraid that she was hallucinating again. She pinched herself on her arm --- just to make sure. She winced at the stingy pain. 

"Princess? May I talk to you?" 

She felt her heart beat faster as she nodded to give him her consent. She had not looked back, ever since the first time she did, still afraid that she was in a reverie again. 

Keith had moved closer behind Allura. He slowly took a deep breath to compose himself and prepare himself for what was about to happen. 

For some reason, Allura felt that there was something wrong. She glanced sideways and found Keith standing behind her, his eyes closed in concentration, and his proud shoulders oddly slumped forward. He looked really drained. _'From the battle earlier that day, perhaps?'_ And, yet, she had a feeling that that wasn't what was bothering him. 

"Keith? I think we should talk in the morning. You should be in bed, resting." 

"No, princess. I'm afraid it can't wait. The prince was right when he said that you should be the first to know." 

Allura turned her whole body to face him. "First to know? The first to know what?" 

He finally looked-up and met her eyes. She felt her heart tighten when she saw the melancholy in his eyes. 

"I'm leaving my post here on Arus. I have requested Galaxy Garrison to have the papers done by tomorrow. Marshall Graham himself will make the call tomorrow morning regarding my replacement." 

"Why?" she choked-out, "Why are you leaving?" Tears uncontrollably flowed down her cheeks, her voice a reflection of the sadness that was in her heart. 

Keith looked away, cursing himself for making her cry. "I believe I am no longer fit to perform my responsibilities..." 

"What are you talking about?" she screamed, "That is not the reason for your leaving. You and I know very well that you are more than capable to fulfill the tasks at hand..." 

"Not when my attention is diverted to something else. Not when I cannot keep my own emotions in check. Not when I know that it is not my place..." 

"Keith, what are you saying?" she asked, taking a step closer towards him. 

He closed his eyes. 

"Your attention diverted? Your emotions in check? It is not your place; not your place to what?" 

He slowly opened his eyes, meeting hers, his heart beating faster as she continued to scrutinize him. 

"Distracted from the what-ifs, shoulds, and should-nots. My inability to control what my heart, my soul, my entire being desires. It is not my place to have these sentiments about..." he paused and corrected himself, "for you." 

For the first time since that conversation began, she understood what he was trying to say. She relaxed a bit, her hand reaching-out to brush her tears away. To her surprise, Keith beat her to it. He cupped the side of her face and with his thumb, he gently caressed her cheek. 

Keith mentally reprimanded himself for making such a bold move, but he could no longer deny what his heart had been urging him to do. He will be leaving in a matter of days, and will no longer be able to see her for the rest of his life. The feel of her skin will be but a memory; her eyes and her smile, part of a dream. 

"Keith, would you change your mind about leaving if I told you that I feel the same way?" 

Time stood still as Allura slowly, but surely, admitted what was in her heart. She had almost lost him, again, in one of his confrontations with Lotor --- she was not about to loose him because he felt he was no longer qualified to be her champion --- especially, now that she knew that the feelings were mutual. 

Keith blinked rapidly, trying to clear his mind. He abruptly dropped his hand. Did he hear her right? 

"Princess?" 

A dumbfounded expression replaced the serious, dejected one that was on her captain's face. Allura couldn't stifle a giggle. She reached-out and brushed-away a lock of hair that the wind blew to his cheek, allowing her hand to linger a little longer on his face after the task had been done, before completely dropping it. 

"Keith, please don't go. I won't allow you to. I care too much to let you," her eyes imploring him further. "Tell me that you won't walk away from what we have." 

Keith felt like he was dreaming. If he was, he knew that he didn't want to wake-up. But his heart told him otherwise. He was awake. He was in reality. His dreams have finally caught-up with him. 

"But I'm just an Alliance Officer. I have nothing to offer---" 

Allura silenced him by placing a finger on his lips. "Tell me, Commander, did you develop your feelings for me because I was a princess?" 

He slowly shook his head, an uncertainty of what the princess was trying to do evident in his eyes. 

"It goes the same for me. I didn't fall for you because you were a 'captain.' Our titles have nothing to do with what we feel for each other. They are not boundaries that dictate to us whether or not we should be together." 

Keith's eyes lit up in dawning understanding. He lifted his hand and placed it under the hand that held his lips at bay. Gradually, he lifted it a little higher, slanting it a bit so that his lips could touch her long, slender fingers, his gaze not breaking away. 

A small smile curved her lips. Her eyes once again swelling-up with tears, this time, joyful ones. 

Keith heaved a sigh of relief. A heavy weight had been lifted-off his shoulders. But something still bothered him... 

"What about Prince Allan?" 

"Allan? What about him?" Allura asked, surprised. 

"Didn't he propose to you? Didn't you choose him to be your consort?" 

It was her turn to carry the puzzled expression on her face. "Keith, where did you get that idea?" She laughed. "Allan? My consort? That's preposterous!" 

Her amusement slowly vanished as she watched his expression grow more perplexed than earlier; a deep furrow forming between his eyebrows. She smiled up at him tenderly, once again reaching-out to touch the side of his face with the back of her hand before smoothing the groove he had created in utter confusion. 

"I love Allan." She started, "But, I love him because he's my best friend. He's like a brother to me." She stepped closer, her head tilted up. "And, as for you..." she started, slowly. 

Keith was intoxicated by the look in her eyes, and the sound of her voice. His arms slowly drew themselves upward and locked his princess in their embrace. He tipped his head and stepped forward, closing the gap between them. 

Allura placed her hands on his chest, loving the way he held her. Her eyelids grew heavy as she watched his head move closer and closer. She patiently waited for his lips to touch hers. But before they did, she heard him whisper, "I love you, princess;" the words that she had longed for him to say. 

When their lips met, Allura was instantly swept off her feet and into the clouds. Her hands crept upward, towards his neck, and clasped themselves behind it, pulling him down towards her; wanting him to deepen the kiss. 

They stayed that way for long moments. Completely oblivious to everything around them... even the silhouette of the dismal prince, who, despite a clear conscience, retreated back to the castle with a broken heart. 


	10. A Grateful Heart

Chapter Ten - A Grateful Heart 

"Are you sure that I can't convince you to stay any longer?" 

Allan shook his head, a rueful smile on his face. "I'm afraid not, Nanny. I am needed back on Amaget. Besides," his contrite smile suddenly replaced by a mischievous grin, "I might be wearing-out my welcome." 

"Nonsense!" Nanny cried-out, tears forming in her eyes. 

"Nanny's right. You've worn-out your welcome ever since we were kids. But, we still took you in." Allura quipped, earning her a mock-hurt expression from him. 

Nanny threw her arms around the prince, and sobbed. "You'd better not wait for another four years before visiting us again." 

Allan laughed, and gave her a reassuring squeeze before letting her go. "Don't worry, Nanny. I won't." 

Allura slowly approached them. Nanny had just risen from her curtsy, and stepped aside, to give room to the two monarchs as they bid their own farewells. 

Allan reached-out and took her hand, his gaze intent on the beautiful pair of azure eyes before him. Slowly, he raised it to his lips, and placed a kiss behind it. "I'll come and visit as often as I can." 

"You'd better." 

After letting go of her hand, he shifted his gaze to the space explorers behind her. Walking by her, he came closer to them. "It was an honor meeting you all," he said, extending his right hand to each one he approached. 

"Same here, your majesty." Hunk replied, grasping the hand the prince offered. 

"It's too bad you couldn't stay any longer." Pidge said, shaking Allan's hand. 

"Yeah. You fly better than the princess." Lance commented, earning him an outraged gasp from the princess and a light-hearted laugh from everyone there. 

Allan paused as he stepped in front of the captain. They locked gazes, trying to read the other out; the same way they did the first time they met. 

Keith extended his right hand. "Have a safe trip, your highness." 

Allan nodded and accepted the captain's hand. "Take good care of her." 

Lance, Pidge, and Hunk exchanged curious glances. 

Keith smiled. "I will, Allan." 

"Don't forget to invite me to the wedding." 

"Allan!" Allura shouted. 

Allan laughed uproariously as he watched Allura and Keith turn as crimson as the left arm of Voltron. 

Allan gradually composed himself as he approached the princess. 

"I'm counting on you to keep your promise, Allan." 

"When have I ever let you down, Allura?" 

Allura stepped closer and gave him a hug, which Allan more than gladly returned. 

"I love you, you fervid crybaby." 

"I love you, too, you discourteous nincompoop." 

Allan reluctantly let her go and stepped back. "You know how to reach me in case you need anything." 

Allura nodded, her eyes brimming with tears, as she watched her best friend board his ship. 

"Coran." Allan raised his right hand as he bid the Prime Minister farewell from the top of his ship. 

"Your majesty." Coran bowed deeply to acknowledge his parting. 

Allan closed the lid of his ship, and everyone watched as the ship hovered a few seconds before shooting-out into the Arussian sky. 

Everyone stood in silence, each offering a silent prayer of safe journey to the prince, when a sudden yelp from behind them startled them. 

"I have my eye on you, young man," warned an enraged Nanny to a stupefied Keith. He was rubbing his arm, which meant that the governess had swatted him. 

Lifting her skirts, she strode out of the docking bay. 

Coran cleared his throat. "Keith, I would like to speak to you after lunch." 

"Yes, Coran." He meekly said, still rubbing his aching arm. 

Coran offered him a smile, reassuring Keith that he wasn't going to get into a lot of trouble, before he, too, headed for the doors to exit the docking bay. 

"Is there something we should know?" "Why didn't you tell us?" "I knew something was going on between the two of you!" three enthusiastic voices said from behind him. 

Keith whirled around and found himself face-to-face with his three comrades. 

"Way to go, Keith!" cheered Pidge. 

"I knew the princess liked you better." commented Hunk. 

"Does this mean we're going to take orders from HER from now on?" inquired Lance. 

Allura laughed as she walked towards her friends. 

"Nothing changes, Lance. Keith's still giving the orders." 

Lance smirked. "You're wrong, princess. Something changes. Keith still gives US the orders. But, from now on, Keith will be taking orders from you." 

Keith rolled his eyes when he saw the devilish glint in Allura's eyes. "Don't give her any ideas, Lance," he warned. 

Lance pretended not to hear. "Stick with me, princess, and, soon, you'll have him wrapped around your little finger..." 

Allura, Hunk, and Pidge chuckled as they watched Keith sprint after Lance. 

*-*-*-*-*

Allura wrapped her arms around herself as a cold breeze swept across her. 

She was walking in the castle gardens, admiring the starlit sky, and the full Arussian moon, at its last day in that phase. 

She stopped and sighed as she reminisced the moment when Keith had finally confessed his love for her. She giggled. It wasn't how she had imagined it, but, she wasn't complaining. What mattered was she knew how he felt, and that she felt the same way. 

Allura started when she felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around her slender waist. She looked-up and found Keith smiling down at her. 

"This better not be one of my fantasies." She said, her hand reaching-out to caress his cheek. 

Keith arched an eyebrow; unaware of what happened a few nights ago. 

"Never mind." She laughed, recalling the moment in her head. She relaxed and leaned back; her weight supported by Keith's body. 

"Allan should be two to three hours away from Amaget by now." He said, resting his chin on her head. 

Allura nodded. "I know." She sighed again. "He just left this morning, and I miss him already." 

A comfortable silence swept between them. 

"I was hoping that you'd come to my rescue this afternoon." 

Allura laughed at him. "I wanted to see how well you'll do. Frankly, I'm surprised to see you alive and in one piece." 

Keith joined-in. "It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Coran gave me a lecture on the responsibilities that a Prince Consort will have and Nanny gave me an overview on what I should expect from her etiquette classes." 

Allura turned around in his arms, and faced him, placing her hands firmly on his chest. 

"I love you, Keith." She said, tipping her head up, touched by the way he allows himself to be tormented by her over-protective guardians. 

A tender smile replaced the playful smirk on his lips. "I love you, too, Allura," lowering his head in the process and meeting her waiting lips. 

When they drew apart, Allura contentedly placed her head on his chest while Keith rested his head on hers; each thinking about the future they had ahead of them, together. 

Keith looked-up at the sky, and recalled the moment when Allan talked to him in the observation deck the other night. The apparent sadness in the prince's eyes was unforgettable. He knew that the love Allan had for Allura was similar to his own. Allan played matchmaker inspite his broken heart --- valuing his role as her best friend; forgetting about his intentions for her happiness. He gently pulled Allura closer to him. 

_'Thank you, Allan. I promise that I'll love and care for her the same way you would have if her heart had chosen you...' _

**THE END **


End file.
